


Reinforcement

by wannabepsiionic



Category: VIXX
Genre: Amputee, Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ballerina leo, biker hongbin, lol im gonna die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabepsiionic/pseuds/wannabepsiionic
Summary: Taekwoon values grace. He's fierce and passionate. He's a creature of pride.But at the darkest hours, when he feels himself slipping underneath, Hongbin is the hand he can grab onto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im....... gonna. try..a ..sad......fic............  
> let's......go......  
> *fades into the distance*
> 
> (first time please cheer 4 me)  
> FUK IM SO SORRY IM RLLY EMbarrASSED ABOUT EVERYTHING I POST I KNOW THERE'S A FIRST TIME I'M SO INSPIRED BY ALL THESE AMAZING FICS I READ BY PEOPLE PROLLY MY AGE AND IT's A LITTLE OVERWHELMING THANK U FOR READING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short like my patience :^)

“Ah, not this again. You keep choosing this one. Let me play something, eh?”  
Taekwoon has to swat Hongbin’s hand away from the dial. Hongbin whines and tries again.  
“You’re ruining the ambience, I’m going to kick you out of this car if you do that again.”  
“What, you mean you’re enjoying this soggy weather? You like getting drenched by cars, huh? I’ll have you know I was splashed, like, 5 times today.” A heavy sigh. Hongbin is grousing in his seat, arms folded.  
He continued, “All these rich kids need to get spanked, they don’t know how to drive and they want to show off. I’m trying to cross the road-- and it’s MY turn, okay, the signal was red— and they just kept driving. Ah, there’s no respect nowadays..”

Taekwoon bites back a laugh at that. Preach.  
“So… you abide by the law? Even when you’re racing Wonsik?” His mirth’s evident in his question.  
“Aish, my bike’s different. That was at 3 AM, nobody’s even alive at 3 in the morning!”  
“Still. What about drunkards loitering around?”  
“You’re the only drunkard I know. Except you’re drunk on my love~” Hongbin croons.  
So annoying. Taekwoon reaches over to clamp his hand over Hongbin’s mouth.  
“Mphff!!!!” Hongbin sounds pained.  
“Okay, you look conscience-stricken, I’ll stop.”  
Taekwoon retracts his hand and Hongbin gasps.  
“Dude!! Keep your hands! On! The! Wheel!!”  
“Yeah, we’re going to the Roadhouse; We’re gonna have a real-- good time,” Taekwoon hollers and cranks up the volume.  
“Stop, I’m gonna die…”

The car lurches and they’re hurled forward, into the dashboard. Taekwoon can see glass shattering and the air-bags deflating.  
He looks at his palms, vaguely registering blood. He can hear Hongbin screaming, but it sounds smothered, like he’s underwater. Where’s it coming from?  
Why is he—Huh—?  
His thoughts are a mess, too jarring to be intelligible.  
He can’t turn his head. Why? He’s sliding out of his seatbelt, but it’s upwards instead. And there’s an immense weight on his leg. He couldn’t feel it till now but the pain is flaring up. It’s bad.  
He tries to reach across for Hongbin’s hand only to feel the taut leather of the seat. It’s still warm. Where did Hongbin go? Black is seeping into his vision and he has to blink spots out of his eyes.  
He passes out.


End file.
